Inherited
by technicolor unicorn
Summary: Kurt inherits his deceased aunt's home in Italy. He visits for the first time, and he reads an interesting letter, meets an interesting person, and learns many interesting things about his late aunt. Klaine.


**I actually wrote this oneshot with different characters as an audition for a roleplay, initially. I decided it could fit Klaine as well, so here it is. **

**AU, 1,135 words.**

**Let me know how you like it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt never really knew his aunt. He only knew her face from photographs, and her voice from a yearly birthday phone call. He'd only ever met her when he was young, at his fourth birthday party. He didn't remember her at all. He only remembered that she was very different, not well accepted by the rest of the family.<p>

So when Kurt's aunt died, he wasn't very affected. She committed suicide. She was found hanging by her neck, rope tied to a rafter in her attic, seven weeks after she died. No one really knew her well, but when her garden started to wilt and grass grew long and tall, her neighbor figured something had gone wrong. She loved her garden.

Her will was found in the drawer of her old desk. Kurt was her favorite and only nephew, really the only family member she could stand. He inherited her home, a rather large, old house that overlooked a beach in Italy. It was a beautiful home, but it was kind of eerie.

Upon first being informed of his inheritance, Kurt was a little confused. He wasn't sure why his aunt had given him the house, but he supposed he might as well check it out. He booked a flight to Italy and was soon on his way.

Kurt fell in love with the house immediately. It was quiet and private, and it had a wonderful view. Once inside, he realized how dark, almost damp it was. He wandered through the hallways, peeking into each room. The house had definite potential, he decided. It had a great floor plan, but it just needed some updating and more lighting.

He decided to stay away from the attic, however. He didn't want to face the scene of his aunt's death.

Kurt found his way to the master bedroom, where he found the desk where the will was held. A letter sat on the desk, one addressed to his aunt from someone named Blaine. Curiosity got the best of him, and he tore open the envelope and read the letter.

"Dear Clara," it read. "I'm definitely rather intrigued about your nephew. I feel it was wrong to judge his sexuality due to the pitch of his voice, but I can't help but hope he is gay like I am. He sounds beautiful based off the description of his school photograph. I hope to meet him someday. He sounds like an amazing person.

I'm sorry you've been upset lately. I just hope you'll be alright.

I'll stop by on the ninth of April at around two to have our chat.

Take care,

Blaine"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. His aunt spoke of him? It surprised him. His aunt didn't know him well at all. The final bit of the letter startled him. It was indeed the ninth of April, and it was now the stroke of two.

As if it were cued, the doorbell rang, alerting Kurt that this man called Blaine was most likely at the door.

Kurt paused for a moment, and against what was probably his better judgement, he answered the door.

A handsome man that looked around his age stood at the doorstep, clad in a v-neck and dark wash jeans. His curly, dark hair hung around his face, in obvious need of taming. Dark, triangular eyebrows rested above breathtaking hazel eyes, which were smiling.

"Hi," the man spoke. "I'm Blaine... A-Are you Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, in awe of this beautiful creature at the doorstep. "Yes, I... I'm Clara's nephew. She...passed away," he said, voice remorseful. He watched Blaine's face fall, eyes filling immediately with tears. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to do something.

"Come here," he murmured, allowing Blaine inside. He opened his arms for a hug, which Blaine accepted immediately. Kurt's arms wrapped around his warm torso, Blaine's delicious cologne immediately filling the air.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine had been wanting this for ages. Ever since he came out to Clara, who had easily become his confidant, Clara had been telling him about her nephew, of the exact same age, whom she expected to be gay as well.

Blaine knew everything Clara did about Kurt, and he felt like he had to know more. And now Kurt was here and hugging him, and he felt like he was falling in love.

Kurt felt the same. According to the letter, Blaine knew a lot about him, at least as much as his aunt did. Blaine was so beautiful, and it was obvious that he cared for Kurt so much. His warm body seemed to fit into Blaine's arms so perfectly.

Eventually, Blaine's tears dried, and the two parted. Over cups of coffee, Blaine told Kurt everything he knew about Clara.

"She had a lot of secrets," he had told Kurt. "She was very different. She always knew the right people, and she always seemed to know who to have meet each other. Almost like a matchmaker."

Blaine and Kurt kept in touch while Kurt planned his move to Italy. They had gotten to know each other well in the few months it had taken for Kurt to get settled and get all his things moved over to the house.

One afternoon, Kurt was going through the desk in the bedroom when he found a letter addressed to him, his name written in purple pen.

"Kurt,

If you're reading this, you've inherited my home. I've taken my own life for a reason.

It might be confusing to you, but I possess a special gene that allows me to see who someone's soul mate is. There is a cult of us, a secret one. We're all outsiders in our own families and neighborhoods. We got used to it.

Our job is to look at a friend in a certain way. When we do, we see who their soul mate is, and it is our job to pair them up or set off a chain of events that allow the two to meet.

In Blaine, I saw you. Kurt, you are his soul mate.

The only event that could possibly draw the two of you together, I figured, would be my own death and your inheritance of my home.

Show him this letter, Kurt. Be happy together.

I'll be watching over you from my place in heaven.

Best wishes,

Clara"

Kurt was surprised, but he showed Blaine the letter when he visited the next day. Blaine smiled, looking at Kurt with obvious love in his eyes.

"Who are we to argue with her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, taking the paper out of Blaine's hands and setting it on the table, taking his now free hands in his own.

"It would be absolutely absurd to do so," he agreed.

And they kissed.


End file.
